Cutler Beckett
Lord Cutler Beckett ''(*1690 in England, ✝1729 auf See''Beruhend auf der Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik)'' ist der Hauptantagonist im Film Am Ende der Welt, und er ist der Vorsitzende der East India Trading Company. Eins seiner Ziele ist es, die Piraten auszulöschen. BiografieQuelle: Handbuch Fluch der Karibik, Kapitel Lord Cutler Beckett, Autor Gundolf, Fanfiktion. de (ausgenommen Aussehen) Früheres Leben Cutler Beckett begann bereits früh seine Karriere bei der East India Trading Company und wurde Angestellter auf der ''Lindesfarne. Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, ein berüchtigter Pirat, eroberte die Lindesfarne. An Bord des Schiffes befand sich Cutler Beckett. Beckett lachte dem Piraten ins Gesicht und bemerkte, wie altmodisch seine Kleidung war. Dabei erlaubte Christophe seiner Crew, Beckett zu schlagen und ihn zu demütigen. Als Becketts Vater Jonathan sich weigerte, das Lösegeld für seinen Sohn zu zahlen, forderte Beckett Christophe auf, an Lord Penwallow von der EITC zu schreiben, der das Lösegeld für Beckett bezahlte.The Price of Freedom Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt begegnete Beckett Weatherby Swann. Ebenfalls zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt, aber nach der Begegnung mit Swann, wurde Beckett vom König Großbritanniens in den Stand eines Lords erhoben. Er kennt Jack Sparrow, seit der als Captain des Handelsschiffes Wicked Wench im Auftrag der East India Trading Company die Meere befuhr und die beiden wurden Freunde. Zu dieser Zeit gab Beckett Sparrow den Auftrag, eine gewisse Ladung von Afrika nach Port Royal zu transportieren. Doch als Jack im Verschiffungshafen erfuhr, dass er Menschen als Sklaven in die Neue Welt bringen sollte, ließ er sie frei. Als Beckett dies erfuhr, ließ er die Wicked Wench verbrennen und versenken und brandmarkte Jack als Piraten.The Price of Freedom, A. C. Crispin Fluch der Karibik 2 thumb|300px|left|Lord Cutler Beckett verhaftet [[Will Turner|Will und Elizabeth.]] Beckett ist Vorsitzender der East India Trading Company und reist nach Port Royal, um Jack Sparrow gefangen zu nehmen. Er hat einen Kaperbrief, mit dem er Sparrow als Freibeuter anheuern will. Er lässt Elizabeth Swann und Will Turner wegen deren Beihilfe zu Jacks Flucht verhaften. Er beabsichtigt, auch den ehemaligen Commodore James Norrington zu arretieren, doch hat dieser seinen Abschied genommen und hat Port Royal mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen. Beckett macht ein Geschäft mit Will: Wenn es ihm gelingt, Sparrow aufzuspüren, als Freibeuter für die East India Trading Company zu rekrutieren und er Jack Sparrows Kompass an Beckett übergibt, werden er und Elizabeth begnadigt. Erst später wird klar, dass Becketts wahres Interesse dem Herzen von Davy Jones gilt. Wer immer das Herz besitzt, beherrscht Jones und das Reich der Ozeane. Becketts Ziel ist es, dadurch die Piraterie auszumerzen. Nachdem Gouverneur Swann Elizabeth aufgrund einer gezielten Fehlinformation Becketts aus dem Gefängnis befreit hat, dringt sie in Becketts Haus ein und zwingt ihn mit vorgehaltener Pistole, einen der Kaperbriefe gültig zu machen, die er für Jack Sparrow bereithält, den sie jedoch für Wills Freiheit haben will. Beckett ist einverstanden, will aber auch von Elizabeth Jacks Kompass haben. Sie entkommt und nimmt Kurs auf Tortuga, um Will zu finden. Wenig später informiert Becketts Gefolgsmann Ian Mercer ihn, dass Jack, Elizabeth und Norrington gesehen wurden, als sie Tortuga verließen. Beckett gibt die Neuigkeit an Weatherby Swann weiter, den er wegen der Befreiung Elizabeths aus dem Gefängnis hat festnehmen lassen. Für die Sicherheit seiner Tochter erpresst Beckett von Swann dessen Autorität als Gouverneur und Einfluss in London für die Zwecke der EITC. thumb|300x300px|Norrington gab Beckett das Herz von Davy Jones. Am Ende informiert Mercer Beckett, dass Norrington mit den Kaperbriefen in seinem Besitz auf einem Schiff treibend aufgegriffen wurde. Beckett macht Norrington klar, dass er nur dann begnadigt werde, wenn er einen entsprechenden Gegenwert bieten kann. Norrington lässt einen pulsierenden Sack auf Becketts Schreibtisch fallen und erklärt, es handle sich um das Herz von Davy Jones. Ein großer Plan Becketts Plan ist es, Davy Jones' Herz zu finden um den Captain der Flying Dutchman zu kontrollieren. So will er die Piraten vernichten und der Herrscher der Meere sein. Das Wichtigste ist für ihn die Macht, die er erhalten kann. Außerdem hegt er einen großen Hass auf Jack und will diesen nur zu gerne tot sehen. Nach kurzer Zeit schaffte es Beckett das Unmengen an Royal-Navy-Soldaten zur EITC wechselten und er übernahm auch alle Schiffe der Navy in der Karibik. Am Ende der Welt [[Datei:Beckett making his final move.png|thumb|left|325px|Cutler Beckett auf der Endeavour]] Beckett hat Davy Jones und dessen Crew in seiner Gewalt, Admiral James Norrington und Gouverneur Swann unterstehen ebenfalls seinem Befehl. Indem sie die übernatürliche Macht der Flying Dutchman nutzen, machen sich Beckett, die Royal Navy und die East India Trading Company daran, die Erde von Piraten zu säubern. Beckett beginnt seine Vernichtungsaktion mit dem Befehl zur Exekution Tausender, die im Verdacht stehen, Piraten zu sein oder mit Piraten in irgendeiner Verbindung zu stehen. Einer von ihnen ist ein Junge, der die Piratenhymne „Hoist the Colours (Hisst die Flagge)“ zu singen beginnt, in die nach und nach alle anderen Gefangenen einstimmen. Beckett hat darauf gewartet, da dies das Signal für den Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft ist, sich zu versammeln. Beckett plant, die versammelten Piraten in einer einzigen, schnellen Schlacht auszulöschen. thumb|right|350px|Beckett auf der Dutchman Gleichzeitig befiehlt Beckett Jones, Piratenschiffe auf See anzugreifen und die Überlebenden zwecks Verhörs zu ihm zu bringen. Jones attackiert die Schiffe, hinterlässt aber keine Überlebenden, was Beckett erzürnt. Jones ärgert sich über seinen neuen Befehlshaber, wird aber von dem Umstand in Schach gehalten, dass Beckett seine Soldaten (unter anderem Murtogg und Mullroy) um die Truhe mit Jones’ Herzen gestellt hat und droht, sie werde samt dem Herzen zerstört , wenn Jones ungehorsam sein sollte. Dabei wird auch offenbar, dass Beckett Jones gezwungen hat, den Kraken zu töten, damit der Kraken nicht gegen Beckett eingesetzt werden kann. Lord Beckett macht seine Verachtung für das Übernatürliche deutlich, indem er Jones ins Gesicht sagt, dass „das Gespenst zum … Gespinst geworden“ sei. Beckett festigt seine Macht zusätzlich dadurch, dass er Gouverneur Swann eliminiert, was ihn zum mächtigsten Mann in der Karibik macht. Swann wird auf Becketts Befehl heimlich ermordet, weil er zu viele Fragen gestellt hat und im Lauf der Zeit erkannt hat, was die wahre Natur der Truhe in Becketts Besitz ist und was der seltsam pumpende Ton bedeutet, der davon ausgeht. In Zusammenarbeit mit Sao Feng gelingt es Beckett, die Black Pearl samt Captain Sparrow in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Während des Gesprächs mit Jack erfährt er, welche Bedeutung Schiffbruch-Bay hat und was für eine uneinnehmbare Festung es ist, die dem Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft der Küste als Versammlungsort dient. Sparrow überredet ihn, ihn freizulassen, damit er, Beckett, die EITC nach Schiffbruch-Bay führen kann, während Sparrow dafür sorgen will, dass die Piraten aus der Festung herauskommen und sich dem Kampf gegen die Flotte mit der Flying Dutchman an der Spitze stellen. Eigentlich will Beckett Sparrows Kompass dafür benutzen, Schiffbruch-Bay zu finden, doch Jack kann ihm beweisen, dass der Kompass nur auf das zeigt, was der Inhaber am sehnlichsten wünscht und das ist für Beckett Jack Sparrow – aber tot. Beckett meint, wenn er Sparrow töte, könne er auf diese Art den Mittelsmann umgehen, doch Jack macht ihm klar, dass er eine Festung vorfinden wird, die einer Belagerung über Jahre standhalten kann und sich dann jemanden wünschen werde, den er in die Festung eingeschleust hätte … Genau in diesem Moment wird die Endeavour von einer Geschützsalve der inzwischen befreiten Black Pearl getroffen. Durch das Beben wird Beckett von den Füßen gerissen. Jack überrumpelt ihn mit einem Handschlag, der das Ergebnis der bisherigen Verhandlung als Abmachung fixiert. Beckett verfolgt Sparrow zwar noch an Deck, aber Jack verlässt das Schiff auf eine für ihn typische Weise: Er feuert eine Kanone ab und nutzt den Rückstoß des Geschützes, um sich in die Höhe ziehen zu lassen und auf die Black Pearl zu schwingen. Beckett befiehlt Lieutenant Greitzer, die Pearl zu verfolgen, doch der Kanonenschuss hat auch den Großmast der Endeavour zerstört, womit eine unmittelbare Verfolgung unmöglich ist. Jack Sparrow hinterlässt ihm eine Spur aus Leichen, der Beckett folgen kann (im Film wird zwar Will gezeigt, der Leichen auf Fässer schnürt, doch da die Leichen bereits vor Wills Flucht aus der Brig der Black Pearl in Sicht der Endeavour kommen, kann nur Jack der „Absender“ der am Tage gefundenen Fässer sein …). Nachdem Sparrow seinen Teil der Abmachung, die EITC nach Schiffbruch-Bay zu führen, nach Becketts Ansicht nicht einhalten will, bietet Turner Beckett Jacks Kompass an, der es der Flotte erlaubt, die Piraten aufzuspüren. Beckett ahnt nicht, dass er dabei auf einen gemeinsamen Plan von Jack Sparrow und Will Turner hereingefallen ist. thumb|left|350px|Beckett und Jones auf der Sandbank. Vor dem finalen Zusammenstoß zwischen den Piraten und den Kräften Becketts findet eine Verhandlung auf einer schmalen Sandbank zwischen den beiden Flotten statt, bei der Will an Elizabeth und Jack an Davy Jones übergeben wird. Als klar wird, dass der Kampf unausweichlich ist, schwört Elizabeth, dass Beckett sterben wird. Die Black Pearl wird allein gegen die Flying Dutchman antreten, um das Schicksal beider Flotten zu entscheiden. Kommt die Pearl siegreich aus der Sache heraus, werden die Navy und die Flotte der EITC abziehen. Sollte die Dutchman die Black Pearl versenken, wird die Flotte alle verbleibenden Piratenschiffe angreifen und es wird keine Gnade geben. thumb|right|386x386px|Cutler Beckett mit seiner Armada.Lord Beckett beobachtet von der Endeavour aus die Schlacht zwischen der Black Pearl und der Flying Dutchman und hält sein Schiff außerhalb des von Calypso entfesselten Mahlstroms. Als der Kampf beendet ist, ist nur noch die Pearl da, die Flying Dutchman ist untergegangen. Die Black Pearl ist vom Sturm und vom Kampf schwer beschädigt. Nach Befehlen gefragt, bricht Beckett seine Abmachung mit den Piraten mit voller Absicht und befiehlt, die Black Pearl anzugreifen und zu versenken. Amüsiert vor sich hin schmunzelnd bittet Beckett spöttisch um Entschuldigung, indem er sagt: „Das ist nichts Persönliches, Jack. Es geht nur ums Geschäft …“. Als die Endeavour sich der Black Pearl nähert, kommt die Flying Dutchman wieder an die Oberfläche, nun unter dem neuen Kommando von Will Turner. Beckett sieht zu seinem Entsetzen, dass die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman sich gegen ihn zusammentun. Er realisiert, dass sein Segler gegen diese beiden legendären Schiffe keine Chance hat. Die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman nehmen Becketts Schiff schnell in die Mitte und feuern jeweils eine alles zerstörende doppelte Breitseite gegen die Endeavour, die regelrecht zerfetzt wird. thumb|350px|Becketts Tod|leftVor Schreck gelähmt, ist Beckett nicht mehr in der Lage, den Befehl zur Erwiderung des Feuers zu geben. Als seine Offiziere und Mannschaften in Panik das Schiff aufgeben, sieht Beckett die Endeavour – und seine Pläne mit ihr – um sich herum zersplittern. Er entscheidet sich, mit seinem Schiff unterzugehen, geht langsam den Niedergang vom Achterdeck zum Hauptdeck hinunter, während hinter ihm alles durch den massiven Kanonenbeschuss pulverisiert wird. Nachdem die Zwillingsbreitseite das Pulvermagazin der Endeavour erreicht, fliegt das Schiff in einer gewaltigen Explosion auseinander, die auch Beckett verschlingt. Sein lebloser Körper fällt auf eine im Wasser treibende Flagge der EITC. Persönlichkeit Lord Cutler Beckett wird von denen, die ihn umgeben, als überaus rücksichtslos betrachtet und zeigt große Bereitschaft, sich anderer zu bedienen, um Macht oder Wohlstand zu erlangen oder jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen, den er als Hindernis für seine Absichten ausmacht. Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, Weatherby Swann und Davy Jones sind Beispiele für Leute, die er manipuliert hat. Beckett ist ein erfahrener Manipulator und Stratege und präsentiert sich – anders als Davy Jones oder Hector Barbossa – in einer kultivierten und blasierten Art, trinkt Tee an Bord der Endeavour, bevor es in die entscheidende Schlacht geht. Beckett missachtet sowohl das menschliche Leben als auch die Menschenrechte, ist willens, unschuldige Menschen in Massen hinrichten zu lassen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Er zeigt machiavellistische Tendenzen hinsichtlich seiner Verbindungen zu anderen Personen, zum Beispiel seinen Mangel an Treue zum gegebenen Wort, als er die mit Jack Sparrow getroffene Abmachung bricht, nachdem sie nicht mehr seinen Interessen dient, und drauf und dran ist, die Black Pearl zu versenken. Beckett zeigte auch ein gewisses Interesse an Elizabeth Swann. Als Jack auf der Endeavour mit Beckett verhandelte wollte Beckett Elizabeth mit auf die Endeavour nehmen. Wenn es um Informationen geht, ist Beckett sowohl ein Meister der Einschätzung ihres Wertes, als auch der Manipulation durch Falschinformation, wie sich insbesondere bei Gouverneur Swann zeigt. Darüber hinaus beweist er profunde Kenntnis des Piratentums, da er als eigentlich Außenstehender um den geheimen Aufruf zum Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft weiß. Dass er darum weiß, erklärt sich möglicherweise daraus, dass er als Geschäftsmann wissen muss, wie sein Konkurrent/Gegner – die Piraten – vorgeht und handelt, um diesen Gegner/Konkurrenten auf Distanz zu halten und den eigenen Einfluss zu sichern. Gemäß dem „Piratenhandbuch“ sind die Schiffsmodelle und Zinnsoldaten auf seinem Schreibtisch „niedlich verkleidete Folterwerkzeuge, die die Art von Herrschaft zeigen, die er über die Welt ausüben will.“ Ihm ist jedoch zugute zu halten, dass er bei diversen Gelegenheiten auch unglaublichen Mut zeigt – auch in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens. Beckett ist der einzige bekannte Lord, der selbst auf den Kriegsschiffen mitfährt, obwohl er kein Soldat ist. Normalerweise wäre es üblich, dass ein Lord und Vorsitzender einer privilegierten Handelsgesellschaft in Port Royal bleibt, während andere für diese Gesellschaft kämpfen, aber Beckett will selbst sehen wie die Piraten untergehen. Aussehen thumb|Portrait Cutler Beckett ist 5’5” (1,65 m) groß und er trägt immer eine Perücke mit einer einzigen Seitenlocke. Er trägt auf See meistens einen schwarzen Dreispitz. Bedingt durch seinen Reichtum verfügt er über eine umfangreiche Garderobe, doch ein brauner Rock mit grüner Weste scheint seine bevorzugte Kleidung zu sein, da er meist in dieser Kombination zu sehen ist. Er besitzt auch einen schwarzen Rock mit einer grünen Weste, einen dunkelvioletten Rock mit einer roten Weste und einen roten Rock, zu dem er ebenfalls eine rote Weste trägt (mit letzterem Anzug ist er nur auf seinem Gemälde zu sehen). Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Manipulation: Cutler Beckett kann andere Leute manipulieren, um das zu erreichen was er will. * Verteidigung: Anders als viele andere Politiker und Kaufleute in führender Position kann Beckett sich selbst verteidigen und kann mit Waffen umgehen. Hinter den Kulissen *Cutler Beckett wird in Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt von Tom Hollander verkörpert und von Axel Malzacher synchronisiert. *Becketts Ankunft in Port Royal am Anfang von Fluch der Karibik 2, als er auf seinem Pferd an Bord eines Ruderboots sitzt, war eine der Ideen der Autoren Terry Rossio und Ted Elliott für „Die Maske des Zorro“. In dem ursprünglichen Drehbuch dieses Films sollte Don Rafael Montero in die Geschichte eingeführt werden, als er auf seinem Pferd an Bord eines Ruderboots sitzt, aber die Idee wurde als "zu teuer" betrachtet und verschrottet. Regisseur Gore Verbinski entschied sich jedoch dafür, die Idee in Becketts Einführung zu verwenden. *In dem Revisionsdrehbuchentwurf von Am Ende der Welt waren Cutler Becketts letzte Worte „Wer bin ich?“ statt „Es geht nur ums Geschäft“. Außerdem sollte er nicht bei der Explosion sterben, sondern er sollte die Explosion der Endeavour überleben, ertrank aber, als die große EITC-Flagge im Wasser über ihn fiel. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Crew der Endeavour Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Lord Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Verstorben (Am Ende der Welt)